User blog:Cdc1998/Charles' Time at Bullworth: Chapter 9-
At about 1:00 p.m. - A few days after the bar fight with the jocks Charles is bored and is watching 100 greatest hard rock songs on VH1 Classic and it is on the 3rd hour(songs 60-41)."Man,some of these songs should be on the radio more often." Charles says."Charles Caldwell report to the office immedietly!" Ms. Danvers yells over the p.a. system."What the fuck?" Charles says and gets off of his bed and walks out of his room."Well well well pauper, you're about to get it" Derby(who was in the hallway) says while Charles is walking out of his room."Shut the hell up you stuck up,egotistic,ignorant,prep" Charles says to Derby and walks out of the dorm and into the main building.When he gets to the office he sees a few prefects by the door."You,go into Dr. Crabblesnitch's study.He wishes to speak with you" Ms. Danvers says in a snobby voice."Whatever" charles says and walks into Dr. Crabblesnitch's study.When he enters he sees C-Money,Ted, and Damon in there. "Sit down Caldwell" Dr. Crabblesnitch says and Charles sits down by C-Money."Hey man" Charles says to C-Money."Hey" C-Money says to Charles."Well,now that I have everyone here we can get down to buisness.Now Caldwell,I've heard about what happened at Comrades a few days ago and that will not be tolerated,period." Dr. Crabblesnitch says."How do you know what happened? In fact what do you know what happened?" Charles says to Dr. Crabblesnitch."Mr. Thompson & Mr. West told me that you & Mr. Mason beat them up at Comrades for no reason.And I can tell that something happened by the scratches on Mr. Thompson's face that are obviously from a beer bottle,and the black eyes on both Mr. Thompson's & Mr. West's faces.And Mr. West told me that you stabbed him,and because of that I am having the prefects search your room as we speak" Dr. Crabblesnitch says."Well listen right here Crabblesnitch,some of that stuff is true,but these fuckin jocks are lying-" is all Charles can say before being cut off by Crabblesnitch."Watch your language boy!" Dr. Crabblesnitch says. "No,fuck no I'm not going to watch my language.You & these jocks have pissed me off.You wanna know what happened? I'll tell you the full story.Yes I broke a botle in Ted's face,not because I was 'randomly attacking them',look they told me to meet them to 'bury the hatchet' between me & them,but Ted started talking shit and he started talking about my personal life and when he started talking shit about my personal life-" Charles says before being cut off by Ted."Thats a lie I never talked about his personal life" Ted says."Yeah,we never said anything about his personal life" Damon says."Shut the hell up and quit lying,just ask C-Mon- I mean Clayton,he'll tell you." Charles says."Well Mr. Mason.Did that happen?" Dr. Crabblesnitch says to C-Money."Yeah,they started saying stuff about one of his friends and his life,they were trying to provoke him" C-Money says to Dr. Crabblesnitch."As I was saying,when Ted finally provoked me I busted a bottle in his face,and then the rest of the jocks there started to gang up on me and then the cops came and started arresting people,then I came back and these two jocks and Casey tried to jump me,but I knocked them out" Charles says(he isn't trying to get C-Money in trouble so he isn't mentioning him)."Well then,Mr. Thompson & Mr. West,you have no punishment,while Mr. Caldwell & Mr. Mason,you both are under dorm arrest,and trust me Caldwell,if the prefects find anything in your room,you will get a far worse punishment." Dr. Crabblesnitch says.Just then Max Mactavish, a prefect,busts in."Sir,we searched Caldwell's room,we didn't find anything" Max says."Very well then Caldwell,you're just under dorm arrest" Dr. Crabblesnitch says to Charles. "Wait,Clayton didn't even throw a punch,so he shouldn't get any punishment,he's just a witness" Charles says lying,trying to get C-Money out of trouble."He's lying,C-Money did throw punches,he knocked out some of us!" Ted yells."Sir,now who are you going to believe,two guys who's life is to tackle alot of people and bully anyone they see,or two guys who actually have good grades.Also remember,Clayton did save your life.I heard what happened" Chales says to Dr. Crabblesnitch."Fine,Mr. Mason,you have no punishment as with Mr. Thompson & Mr. West, and Caldwell,starting tomorrow,you are under dorm arrest for 2 weeks.Is that clear?" Dr. Crabblesnitch."Yes sir" all of them say."Good,now get out" Dr. Crabblesnitch says and they leave. "You two bitches are lucky,but next time,you're dead" Ted says and him & Damon leave."Hey man,thanks,but you didn't have to take my punishment though" C-Money says to Charles."Hey,I heard you guys were called to the office,so what happened?" Michael Diaz says as he walks up to Charles and C-Money."Me & Charles were called in about the fight at Comrades a few days ago.Ted & Damon got off with no punishment,I did too,but Charles' got two weeks under dorm arrest" C-Money says to Michael."Why didn't you get any punishment? I though you were fighting" Michael says."I took the blame for him & me,I told Crabblesnitch that he was just a witness,I was lying trying to get him out of trouble,and brought up how C-Money saved his life" Charles says to Michael."Wait how did you hear about that?" C-Money says to Charles."I was talking with Parker one day and he brought it up" Charles says to C-Money."Well just be glad you got two weeks,you got off easy.Me & Greg had dorm arrest but we ended up busting out" C-Money says to Charles. "I might head up to Liberty City just to get out of it.I've always wanted to go there.I might also go back to The 'Nati just to see my friends for a few days,don't worry I'll be back when my dorm arrest is over,or before then" Charles says."The 'Nati?" Michael says."It's short for Cincinnati.You know,Cincinnati,Ohio? It's where I'm from. I said the 'nati though because some locals call it that" Charles says."Oh" Michael says."Well what are you gonna do today? Just pack up & leave?" C-Money says to Charles."No,I'm gonna stay here,I'll leave tomorrow.But,since they'll probably have some fuckers guardiing my room I'll probably have to leave early tomorrow morning,about 5 or 6 a.m." Charles says.Charles then hangs out with C-Money & Michael for a couple hours and then at about 9:00 p.m.,Charles packs some clothes(he leaves his uniform),some money(he has the rest hid),his guns, and his laptop and puts it in a suitcase and has it ready for tomorrow. The Next Day:At 5:30 a.m. - At 5:30 a.m. Charles wakes up,grabs his suitcase,and walks out into the hall.He walks out and sees Seth,a prefect,patrolling around the boy's dorm."Caldwell's not going to escape me" Seth says."Shit!" Charles says and runs over to a corner by the wall where there is alot of darkness where someone could hide.When he is over there he sees a beer bottle."I think I know how I can get out of here." Charles says and throws the bottle right by the darkness(he's hidden in the darkness) to cause Seth to run over there."What was that?! Well,since the noise came from here,I'm going to stand in this very spot" Seth says and remains where he is standing.(he has his back to where Charles is).Charles then sneaks up behind Seth and puts him in a sleeper hold for a few seconds,which knocks him out.Charles then grabs his suitcase and runs out the gates and into Bullworth Town. "I think Mike lives around here.I might go stop by his apartment for a minute" Charles says and leaves for Michael Diaz's apartment.When he is there he picks the lock and goes into Michael's room."Hey Mike" Charles says to Michael."What the hell are you doing here its like 5 in the morning? Wait,how did you get into my apartment?!" Michael says to Charles."I picked the lock.i just wanted to say i'll be back next wendsday" Charles says."Well did you have to tell me right now?" Michael says."I'm about to leave my flight for liberty city leaves at 6:00 a.m." Charles says."You know its 5:50 a.m.? You got 10 minutes" Michael says to Charles."Oh shit! I'll see ya Michael,well I'll email you or something" Charles says and rushes out Michael's apartment and to the airport."Who was that?" Danielle,Michael's sister,asks Michael."Just Charles.He was tellin me he's about to leave because he's under dorm arrest,but he doesn't want to be here during then so he's going to Liberty City and then to Cincinnati,he's from Cincinnati" Michael says tiredly."How did he get in?" Danielle asks Michael."He picked the lock" Michael says."Well I'm gonna go lock the door then go back to sleep" Michael contuines. When Charles gets to the airport it is 5:58 a.m. and he has to bumrush people to get to his flight.When he gets to the gate he runs the ticket to the person and hops on the flight right before they were about to close the doors.Charles then takes his seat and puts in some headphones."Attention passengers we are about to depart for Liberty City so fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the flight" the pilot says."Well,i think I'm gonna go to sleep" Charles says and goes to sleep while the plane is taking off. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts